SSoHPKC
'Seamus 'SSoH' O'Doherty '''is a main Creature, he is known for amount of videos and jokes. He plays a large amount of games with a large amount of people. Bio Seamus' famous SSoHPKC username is a gag in itself, no one but very close friends of Seamus and him knows what the SSoH part means (though one of Seamus' friend said it stands for his real name, this was proven incorrect). PKC relates to a project he did when he took classes, it means Physco-Kinectic Collabaration, a reference to the Earth Bound series because he wanted to reference a video game. Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for 3.5 years, this caused him to have an extreme hatred for it, also he took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female co-workers were all old women trying to hit on him, and when he quit and came back to shop there, they were young women. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because his favorite YouTube commentators, ProtonJohn and he did for the hell of it and for filling up time he played playing a MMO. Although it was rocky at first and was slow, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well by YouTube/Machinima. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, Game Anyone (his old intros was him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone dot com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. Seamus met the Creatures when Nova spammed his channel, although Seamus did not give us that much infomation, we believe that he contacted Nova about this and they became friends. ' ''' Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old XBox or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular 'meme' in Seamus' community (click link to see more infomation). Seamus currently lives with his parents, but he is going to move out once the office thing begins. Main Games Seamus plays so many games that we can only put in a few. *Minecraft *Call of Duty *Killing Floor *Any new release Catchphrases and Quotes *"Unbelievable." *"Look at this guy!" *"Frag out!" *"Shotgun Rain!!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" Trivia *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain, this caused his obsession with shotguns. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if he stops commentating and/or shuts down his channel, he'll say what SSoHPKC means. *Seamus likes to joke around about Silverback Gorillas. *A new picture that Seamus uses a lot is a pixelated Mario face that gives a blank stare, the reason he uses it is because it's funny. Links *Livestream Twitch.tv *Youtube *Steam Category:Creature Category:Creature